The Scene That Was Never Seen
by SecretSongbird
Summary: Severus Snape One-Shot: What was Severus' reaction that night after he killed Dumbledore and was alone?


**The Scene That Was Never Seen**

_Disclaimer: While I am borrowing many of the characters created by J.K. Rowling, all rights to those characters remain solely with her. I am neither receiving nor soliciting any monetary recompense for this story._

Severus and Draco apparated outside the wards of Malfoy manor. Draco was chalk white and shaking, not speaking and barely coherent as to his location.

"Come, Draco," Severus intoned. "your mother will be waiting."

Placing a firm and guiding hand on the boy's back, Severus steered Draco towards the gate in the fence that surrounded the manor, Draco walking unsteadily. Reaching the gate, Severus tapped the latch with his wand, the gate opened silently, allowing the two to enter. The gate swung shut on its own. WIthout sparing the gate a second glance, Severus continued to direct Draco towards the front door. Before they could reach the step, the door opened and a tall woman with long, white-blonde hair, wearing a black dress, was framed in the doorway. Upon seeing the two approaching, she breathed, "Draco."

Leaving the door wide open, she rushed out and enveloped her son in a bone crushing hug, rocking him gently and murmuring to him. Realizing that her hug was not being returned, she pushed back a little, only to suck in a deep breath at the look on Draco's face. His face was unnaturally pale, his eyes unfocused and almost dead looking. She could feel him shaking even as she drew him back into a comforting embrace. Tears falling on her cheeks, she looked at Severus in question.

"The boy is in shock, tonight's, events, were hard on him," Severus said quietly, pulling a potion vial out of the pocket of his robes. Handing the vial to Narcissa, he explained. "Calming draught, Draco needs to rest. Do not press him for answers just yet."

At her acquiescing nod, Severus said firmly "I have fulfilled the oath I took. While I vow to continue to protect Draco to the best of my ability, I request release from the unbreakable vow."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes slightly at the man her husband had called friend for these many decades. She could not deny that Draco was with her, alive and relatively unharmed, she decided to trust this man's honor.

"I release you from the unbreakable vow and thank you for my son's life," she said formally.

Without another word, Severus turned on his heel and moving back through the gate, Narcissa watched as he disapparated.

_Spinner's End_

Severus appeared just outside the wards of the dilapidated townhouse he occupied in Spinner's End. While he had been in the presence of Draco and Narcissa, he had had to show a strength he no longer felt. Staggering slightly and almost falling, he made his way to his front door. Fortunately, Wormtail was no longer in residence which cheered Severus somewhat; the slimy rat gave him the creeps and that was saying something.

The door creaked as he opened it and he made his way to the sideboard that held a large bottle of fire whiskey. Pouring himself a glass, he drank it down, reveling in the burn as it made its way down his throat. Grabbing the bottle and the once again empty glass, he made his way to his armchair and nearly fell into it, his legs finally giving way to the shock and despair he had been fighting since, since...he couldn't even think of it.

Pouring a second glass, he drank down that one as well. His heart was in his throat and he could feel the pressure building in his eyes.

"Damn you Albus," he whispered. "Why did you make me do that? I told you I didn't want to do it, I TOLD you. I hate you for making me make that promise to you," he continued. The vision of that pair of sad eyes closing just before Dumbledore tumbled over the tower railing would haunt him forever. A lone tear escaped his iron control and went sliding down his cheek. Dropping the bottle and the glass, Severus was barely aware of the breaking of glass as he dropped his head into his hands, the despair and sense of loss finally escaping in hard, wracking, remorseful sobs.


End file.
